The present invention relates to an improved moving coil type pickup cartridge and more particularly to a pickup cartridge of the kind having two moving coils for acoustic recording and reproducing.
As is well known, a conventional moving coil type pickup cartridge (hereinafter referred to simply as MC type pickup cartridge) is generally constructed such that a cantilever is operatively connected to coils by way of connecting links and the coils are wound about coil bobbins. However, it has been found that the above-mentioned arrangement causes reduction in output from the coils and thus the whole pickup cartridge is manufactured at an expensive cost due to its complicated structure. Another drawback with respect to the conventional pickup cartridge is that there is necessity for replacing the whole pickup cartridge with new one when a stylus tip becomes worn off. Moreover, complicated readjustment is required after completion of replacement.